§ 1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns automating laboratory procedures and, in particular, concerns methods and apparatus for preparing a fluid sample aliquot. The present invention also concerns a system for preparing and managing fluid sample aliquots using such methods and apparatus.
§ 1.2 Related Art
Laboratory procedures are often used to manage fluid samples. For example, in a laboratory process, a blood sample may be used for diagnostic purposes. Similarly, fluid samples may be used in combinatorial chemistry to create different chemical compounds. In this context, the term “aliquot” refers to a precisely measured quantity, such as a quantity of a fluid for example. The aliquot may be drawn from a larger fluid sample using a pipette. In the context of the present invention, a liquid sample should have a minimum amount (or, alternatively, a precise amount) needed to perform a particular test. Thus, the term “aliquot”, as used herein, should be interpreted broadly. A pipette is a tube, typically glass or plastic, which is open at both ends and which is used to transfer small volumes of fluid. In the past, such procedures were performed manually. More recently, however, clinical laboratories have become increasingly automated to reduce labor costs.
Some known automatic pipetting systems may move a pipette up and down, and radially and/or laterally. Such automatic pipetting systems may use disposable plastic pipette tips to prepare an aliquot as follows. First, a plastic pipette tip is friction fit onto a nipple of the system, for example, via a pressing operation. Then, the pipette tip is located over a fluid sample source, such as a test tube for example. The pipette tip is then lowered into the fluid sample and an aliquot is drawn, using suction for example. The pipette tip is then raised and positioned over a destination container, such as another test tube or cuvette for example, into which the aliquot is dispensed. The pipette tip is then relocated and discarded (that is, removed from the nipple of the automatic pipetting system).
Unfortunately, this known system has some inefficiencies, both in its economy of motion and in the materials that it uses. Thus, an improved pipetting system, as well as improved components for use in such an improved system, are needed.
Other known laboratory automation systems integrate stations and components from a single manufacturer. Unfortunately, this limits flexibility, both in the budget and configuration of the system. Thus, an automated laboratory should be able to use components and stations from a number of different vendors, thereby permitting the best and/or most cost-effective components to be used.